Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers/Stories
Chapter 1: Battle Beginning Tutorial The adventure starts out in the lawn...One day, the plants, Crazy Dave, Matilda, Burt, Dottie and Penny were having a Pinata Party, they were having Zombie Chicken Sandwiches and Spicy Tacos! It's time to whack open the Pinata! But then, a portal suddenly appears and then Zomboss comes out of it! Everyone panics! And then, Zomboss took Penny quickly and got the portal! Lost at Fog After Zomboss stole Penny, he know Dave and the plants would stop him, so he teleported him and the plants to an extremely foggy swamp of nowhere, but thanks to Dave's GPS, he tracked down Zomboss at a facotory. Mechanical Mayhem Penny is evilized! So Dave and the plants hides from the evilized Penny, But Penny's time travelling abilities makes her full of power, and teleporting all zombies for all time peroids to the Factory! And to make sure Zomboss doesn't lose, he had summoned General Zombious! The robotic zombie with 4 arms that's a real plant killer! Cave of the Clocks The team quickly escapes Penny by climbing into a gear to a mysterious portal that sends them to a cave of clocks! The battle begins! Zomboss has lured them to their doom, and with the forefield, all hope is lost! While the plants were attacking, future Dave teleports to the cave with an army of plants! The Tile Turnips quickly make Power Tiles and the other plants stepping on them for power! The projectiles defeat Zomboss, and have destroyed the indestructible containment unit containing the kindness potion as well. But something isn't right...Where are the power tiles and the kindness potion?! Zomboss took them! Chapter 2: Impending Doom Supercharge Matrix The team caught Zomboss building a new and improved zombot zapper! But the team runs and takes the power tiles left, Zomboss uses a smokeleport (Smokey Teleporter) to vanish to a place in the lab...now a supercharge matrix! After Penny's zombie-sending, they caught Zomboss again! But this time Zomboss had hired Emperor Zombatine! The greatest plant killer of all time! The zombie bashers try to escape Zombatine's lightning of death, but they end up stuck in the Power Tiles...But then, Future Harvey had teleported to the Matrix and had thrown 5 pumpkymites to Zombatine, defeating him. But Zomboss escaped...again! And Zombatine had survived as well... Pyramid of Doom Penny has caught the whole zombie-basher team and have teleported them to the endless zone of the Pyramid of Doom! Zomboss is hiding somewhere in the Pyramid! The pyramid seems different the last time Dave was there..Trap doors! More mummies! More sacrophaguses?! All hope is lost! Chinese Bonsai Garden The zombie-bashing team manage to escape the pyramid by opening a portal using Future Dave's teleporting device-thingy. Zomboss and evil Penny has escaped too in depths of a mysterious Bonsai garden of China! Some Bonsai Trees and other chinese plants decided to help the zombie-bashers! Chapter 3: Brain Chasers Road to Danger With the help of the chinese plants, the zombie-bashers escaped China and went to hide in a Road, but soon Penny detected them with her GPS located in Dave's legs and Zomboss has returned with a new, improved and more powerful General Zombious! To be continued? Grey Matter Gardens The zombie bashers have returned to Grey Matter Gardens! Penny, Zomboss, and the survived Zombatine have been hiding the brain-shaped bushes of Grey Matter Gardens. Matilda was planting some new seeds of kinds. It was a good time to use Burt's insta-plant food! Now they have new plants to help them? Meanwhile at Zomboss' "secret" lair (a big hollowed-inside bush) Zombatine has learned many new skills to help them defeat the zombie bashers! Brains of the Ocean Again, Zombatine has been defeated! Zomboss has hired Zomb Wesell, the zombie female plant hunter! Meanwhile, the Zombie Bashers built a secret hidout in Cerebellum Ocean to avoid the undead. The Undead's plans were to suprise-attack the Zombie Basher's during night. Penny's GPS have tracked them in Cerebellum Ocean. Now's the time for Zomb Wesell's secret weapon - Stealing a plant and turning it into a zombie! (Oh no, Zombotanies!) Chapter 4: Troubled Bashers The Great Green Purge Zomboss' new apprentices Zomba Fett, Deadda the Undead, Zomb Wesell, a rebuilt General Zombious and Zombatine have overpowered the plant kingdom and have kidnapped Peashooter, Power Lily, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, Lightning Reed, Cherry Bomb, Grave Buster, Beet, Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, all the Mushrooms, all the Catapults, Coffee Bean, Cactus, Starfruit, Torchwood, Snow Pea and Cattail! It's up to the left plants to save them all before their kind are extinct! The plants left have tracked the Undead Team on a mysterious night area with fog, water, rocks falling off, lightning strikes and the plants have to face the biggest challenge...yet! Back to the Future As the undead overpowers the plants, the un-evil Future Penny came to the rescue and had teleported the Zombie Bashers and the plants back to Far Future! But there's a big mistake Future unevil Penny had made...He accidentally teleported the Undead Team to the future too! Now the Zombie Bashers hid in a Holo-room. Future Penny had made the situation worst! Far Future holds many mysteries...and it holds even more zombies. Zomboss had hired another apprentice, Nundead Zomray! He's a mean gray plant killer alien! Chapter 5: Back and Fourth Mysteries Lost at Fog...Again As Nundead Zomray was almost defeated, he retreated with the taco kindness potion in another mysterious place of fog, it was different this time. Future Penny had taken the Zombie Bashers for a trip back to the mysterious Fog Depths! They comfront Nundead Zomray in Zomboss' Zombot! Which means: It was Zomboss' plan all along! To let Zomray retreat and lure the bashers to their doooom! The Wars on Mars The Undead with the kindness potion and the zombie bashers have a war on mars! The really big war begins! While the war is happening, Zomboss hacked into the Mar Rover computer system and made it into his own robo-minion! As the war is still continuing, Nundead Zomray is hiding somewhere in mars. Zomboss' other apprentices have also survived and is now in the mars wars! Field of Fungi After the wars on mars, the zombie bashers' plan have worked! While the other plants were in war, Matilda retrieved the Taco Kindness Potion! All they need to retrieve is...Penny! As they got the Marsian Teleporter, Harvey accidentally pressed the "Place Randomizer" button, now they end up in a field of fungi! Since it's more fungi only, plants will not survive. It's time for the Mushrooms to shine! Meanwhile, the Undead, with the evil Penny have constructed a plan, Zomba Fett will shoot missiles at plants to stall them, while Zomb Wesell retrieve back the Kindness potion! Chapter 6: Hail to the Green Glow Moon Mines The Undead have retrieved the Kindness potion back! Now they have travelled to the Moon's Mines. Since it's the moon, there's no sun! The plant needs stars. While the Zombie Bashers are still travelling to Moon Mines. Future Dave contacts Lunar Pea and Star Bloom, Future Dave's lunar plant agents to summon their lunar plants army! It's good that there's minecarts. But General Zombious has returned! And so did Nundead Zomray! Pineconia Since the Undead have overpowered both the Lunar and the normal plants, Zombious traps them in a rocket that crashes to a mysterious Pinecone Planet named "Pineconia." Some Pineconians decided to help the lunar and the normal plants. Meanwhile, Zomboss have constructed the ultimate superweapon and have sent Deadda the Undead to test out the Superweapon in Pineconia. Mildew Meadow Deadda the Undead has retreated back with the Kindness Potion back on Mildew Meadow! Meanwhile, the Zombie Bashers have experimented up with other plants using their new "Leafy Combiner" invention. Now they have more plants to battle with them! Future Dave sent them to Mildew Meadow to find the Shamrockstars, Shamrock's other brothers. As they all meet in Mildew Meadow, Zomboss unleashes an ultimate attack that quickly overpowers all the plants except for the Shamrockstars and Shamrocks, it's up to them to confront Zomboss without his apprentices! Chapter 7: Invasion of the Undead Returning to China Zomboss is defeat yet once again. The Zombie Bashers and the plants celebrate their victory back at China since Burt loves their "Chinese Tacos." Not long, their celebraton is interuppted by Alien Shooter's holopod message saying that Plantopia is in danger! But before the plants and bashers could take off in their rocket, Zomba Fett shot a missile that destroyed, now he keeps firing missiles at the plants! The plants needs to stall Fett while Burt and Matilda fix the rocket. But Zomba Fett overpowered all the plants, but not for long before their chinese plant friends showed up looking more powerful and upgrades since Bamboo Shoot said "Our kind Chinese Gardener took care of us!" Plantopia The Zombie Bashers have returned to the great place of Plantopia! There is another undead-plants confrontation, the ultimate battle of Plantopia! Alien Shooter calls his other friends Celekinesis, Crystal Corn, and Plasma Stump to help out in the 2nd ultimate confrontation! Zomb Wesell grabbed up a bunch of plants during the Battle of Plantopia, then turned them into Zombotanies! The plants managed to defeat General Zombious with his weakness, heart-stab, and Zombatine with his weakness, lightning backfire. Now the plants will confront the ultimate Zomboss with 2 guards, Zomba Fett and Zomb Wesell. Bitbot Invasion At his last chance. Zomba Fett shoots the plants with a portal blaster that sent to them to a very distant future that seems to be invaded with undead bitbots. And Zomboss seems to have ruled the whole planet. Meanwhile, the Zombie Bashers have created a new anti-zombie item called "Bamboom." In the distant future, Zomboss and his grand apprentice, Future Zomba Fett has ruled the earth and turned all the humans to zombies. The Zombie Bashers reverse engineered Zomba Fett's portal blaster and have teleported themselves to Zomboss' "cave core" to battle them! It's now the extreme battle of the distant future! Chapter 8: Zombapocolpyse Extreme Pea Paradise Thanks to the Bambooms, Zomboss has been defeated...once again. Future Zomba Fett seeks revenge upon his defeated master by taking Zomboss' zombot and calling the present Zomba Fett, Deadda the Undead, Zomb Wesell, and Nundead Zomray. Meanwhile, the Zombie Bashers celebrate their "yet" victory in Matilda's secret Pea Paradise full of peas, bacon, and plant food. But before they eat bacon. Nundead Zomray fires a missile at Matilda's new Plantagon, quickly, Dave throws a Bamboom in front of Nundead Zomray, but unluckilly, Deadda the Undead quickly zaps Burt with his "frozenation ray" and then Deadda the Undead quickly steals the frozen Burt and leaves a note that says "Fi oyu nawt yur premd kabc, mit az ni teh catipal fo Eap Rapaside, Felabuy Yabbo" which, according to Burt's translation player that Dave stole, translates to "If you want your friend back, meet us in the captial of Pea Paradise, Leafo City. Battle of Sand Dooms The Pea plants have finally killed Deadda the Undead, as revenge, Zomba Fett took Deadda's frozenation ray, and zapped every Zombie Basher...except Matilda! Now it's up to the plants and Matilda to rescue the other bashers! Zomba Fett and Zomboss lured them to Sand Dooms and quickly knocks out some of the plants with Gas Can Zombie's gas can. Now it's more harder than ever! Plus, Zomb Wesell have summoned an army of Giga Zombotanies! Now it will be the biggest challenge the plants will face...yet! Zombitorium Manor The plants and Matilda have retreated from Sand Dooms and went to hide in the Zombitorium Manor...but unknown to them, they din't know that they haven't still killed ALL of the gargantuars. Now the Gargantuars are attacking the plants and Matilda! It's good that the undead have not still found the plants and Matilda! But unfortunately, Matilda accidentally activated the Gargantuar Prime, the king (robot) of the Gargantuars... Chapter 9: Blasteroid Blues Crystal Cave After killing all of the Gargantuars, The plants and Matilda rested on a mysterious Crystal Cave, but unluckily, Zomba Fett have found them...and so did Nundead Zomray, General Zombious, and Zombatine! And in even more trouble, Zomba Fett managed to revive Deadda the Undead! Luckily, Future Dave and Future Penny came to the rescue and helped the plants defeat the Undead, while fighting, Future Penny contacted her plant friends Magnifying Grass, Laser Bean, and Olive. But while the fight goes on, the Crystal Cave slowly shattered to pieces until it finally broke, having a chance, Matilda quickly took the frozenation ray, and unfroze Burt, but still, where's the other bashers!? Lost in Space...and Time! While Matilda, Burt and the plants was running away from the Undead, they din't notice that Zomboss created a portal to space and accidentally went to it! After 23 minutes of screaming in horror, the Zombie Bashers noticed they were in space...from the past! While floating in space, they discovered some Zombaliens trying to attack them! Space Cafe Luckily, The Zombie Bashers managed to escape the Zombaliens and found a mysterious Cafe owned by a generous Alien. So the Alien let them stay in the cafe. But, when the Zombie Bashers were just about to feel relief, a mysterious missile was shot, destroying a part of the cafe, and that missile was Zomba Fett's missile! The Alien quickly got his laser and quickly shot Zomba Fett, killing him at last. After a few weeks, Zomboss in space, grieving over his dead apprentice, decided to invent a reviving potion. Meanwhile, the Cafe was being attacked by Zombaliens. Royal Rampage of Posions A story involving the rescue of the other bashers, a duel between Future Harvey and Zombatine, and the undead accidentally spilling the kindness potion. More of the story coming soon! South Central China CLASSIFIED INFORMATION Chapter 10: Tech Trapped The Bashers and the Undead get trapped in the Tech-explosion of 2113. Stories coming soon! Coming Soon! Chapter 11: Rise of the Empires The plants meet some new plant friends, while the Undead reunites with an "old" friend and gains new upgrades. Stories coming soon! Bonus Chapter: Road Trip Big Bad Butte The Zombie Bashers decided to go back to Wild West while driving the un-evil, normal, present day Penny, along with Future Dave and Future Harvey. While Crazy Dave was at a saloon, eating his "special" taco, Matilda was taking care of her Bull. Suddenly, all the plants noticed zombies and started attacking them. But, the zombies were quick and overwhelmed them, hopeless, Sunflower decided to shout for help. Matilda hears them and gets her Bull to run over all the zombies. Happy, the Plants decided to give Matilda a gold medal and 10 zombucks for saving them. Terror from Tomorrow Coming Soon! Beginning of Time Coming Soon! Haunted Mansion Coming Soon! Mysterious Glaciers Coming Soon! Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers